Wind Beneath My Wings
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! So I was the one with all the glory, While you were the one with all the strain. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz!**

**A/N: Well, I'm swamped with getting ready for collage and trying to find a job and stuff like that. I think my senior year went by way too fast for my liking. But, se la vi! Live and let live! Die and let die! Suffer and… Okay, don't let suffer unless there is no other way. And, I don't know what I should do for the next chapters to my story, so I decided to write this one shot. If I don't update any stories by Monday, then I won't be able to until next Sunday, the 17th, because I'll be gone to San Francisco Tuesday through Thursday and at Disneyland Friday and Saturday for my birthday! (WOOT! I turn 18 on July 15th, one day before HPHBP comes out!) Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Wind Beneath My Wings…**

Albus stared sadly at the pile of dirt which now lay before him. His blue eyes, which were normally sparkling and bright, were now suddenly sad and full of tears yet to be shed. He could not believe that it had actually happened. He had always thought that he would be the first of them to go, and yet it hadn't been so. Instead, she had gone first, and he hated it. He stared down at the melancholy piece of stone and at the writing upon it. It read: _Here lies Minerva Dumbledore, Beloved professor, close friend, and most loving wife. Born October 4th, 1928-Died June 23rd, 2007._

Yes, she had been his wife for more than four decades now, and he had loved her every second. Even now, he continued to love her, and missed her more than anyone could know. Poppy came up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Albus," she whispered. He didn't even look at her, but allowed the tears to fall.

"I love her so much, Poppy," he replied. "What am I supposed to do now? She was my whole reason for living; it was her who kept me fighting. Even when I felt as though I would quit, she always made sure that I found the strength to continue on. And now that she's gone, I don't think I'll ever find that strength again." Poppy pulled him into a hug. She knew what he meant by this. Many great people had lost their lives in the final war with Voldemort. Even her husband, Alaster Moody, had fallen pray to the dark wizard and his minions. She knew what it was like to lose a loving spouse, especially one as warm, caring, and supporting as Minerva.

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

As he sat in his and Minerva's private rooms an hour later, the ones they had shared for so long, Albus thought of all the times Minerva had been right there for him. And it terrified him when he thought of how Minerva had never received the credit she deserved. When he had defeated Grindlewald, she had been there with him, fighting to protect the good every step of the way. And just because it had been him, Albus, who had administered the final blow to the cruel wizard, everyone gave him the credit and barely acknowledged Minerva, who had done a great deal of the fighting herself.

And yet, Albus knew that Minerva was somehow content with letting him have the spotlight. She never complained that she never received any congratulations when Grindlewald died, nor did she really care to. She always deserved that Albus deserved all the credit and that she barely did anything. But she did more than she would admit to, and Albus tried so hard to make her see just how important she was, not only to him, but to their world as a whole. Every day, she taught students, and sometimes she even taught him a thing or two about anything and everything. He was going to miss her, that he knew. He would give anything to have at least been able to tell her how much he loved her, just one more time.

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

It amazed him, as he thought over the years, of all the time she would carry much of the burden, just so he could have a slight chance for relaxation. But even then, it did not work because he worried about her just as much, if not more, as she worried about him. It seemed that no matter how much she did for him, or how much weight she seemed to carry with her, he was the only one who truly appreciated her. And they knew each other so well that even when she was smiling and putting up a brave front in front of the others, he knew when something was killing her inside.

The best example she could think of was the night when their child died. James Potter, known only as James Dumbledore in private, had been their son. Only a select few had known about it, and they had planned to tell everyone as soon as his schooling had been complete. But before they could reveal that secret, as well as the fact that they were married, Voldemort had risen to power, and they thought it best, for everyone's safety, to keep everything a secret. For if Voldemort knew who James really was, and that Minerva and Albus were married, he would have come straight for them for sure.

Then, when Lilly and James died, it nearly killed them to leave young Harry at those horrible muggles house. But they really were the only other family he had. At least, the only family he would be safe with. Until he was ready to come back to their world, that is. But Minerva made it a point to constantly check up on him, often times risking great danger just to catch a glimpse of him. She always knew he'd be great, like his father and grandfather before him. But still, she often cried herself to sleep, just thinking about how he was treated with those horrible people.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings._

Albus had often told her that she had saved the day, but she never listened to him. She always made him out to be the hero of the day, and then turned around and helped him once again. He never understood how she could do so much and then not see how important she was to him and everyone else. She was so intelligent, and could not seem to see just how special she was.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

Albus tried in so many ways to let her know that what she did had not gone unnoticed. There had been a few times when he found her crying, either in her office or in their rooms. She would then proceed to tell him about how she overheard someone, usually someone from one of her classes, who would talk about her in a most disgraceful manner. It seemed to be the popular consensus among the Slytherin students that she was an old maid and had no one to love her. And there had been a few times, when no one the minister thought he was alone with just a few trusted people that he had said she was completely useless and just seemed to distract Albus from what needed to be done. Most of the time, she would be able to just ignore such comments, but she sometimes believed them. It would take all of Albus' skills to convince her otherwise.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings._

He remembered when they told Harry he was their grandson. For several moments, no one had said anything. Then, he turned angry, as was expected, and asked how they could possibly leave him with the Dursley's? He was angry and they felt sick about it, but they also knew that it was the best thing for him at the time. When they told him as much, he just threw a tantrum, similar to that of when he was in Albus' office in his fifth year when he told him about the prophecy. It took him several weeks to finally accept the fact that he was a Dumbledore, and not a Potter. He even grew to accept them, which made them both so happy.

Albus just stared into the flames once again. His heart had broken already, and now it just ached beyond anything he'd ever experienced in his entire life before, and that was a long time. He thought of the final battle. After young Harry had defeated Voldemort, Albus had gone searching for Minerva, to celebrate with her. He found her, lying on the ground, barely breathing. He bent over her, his heart beating heavily in his chest. She looked up at him, and pulled a weak hand up to his cheek.

"I love you, Albus," she whispered. "Take care of Harry for me. Make sure you tell him how much I love him. And tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be there, to watch him grow up to be the man I know he will be."

"Minerva, don't speak like that," Albus replied. "I need you too much, and so does Harry. You can't leave us now." Minerva simply smiled.

"I must," she whispered back. He almost couldn't hear it.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her. "You are my everything, Minerva. Don't leave me now." She just lay back.

"I'll always be here with you," she whispered. "In your mind and your heart, as long as you let me, that is. I love you, and will always be with you." With that, she took her last breath and closed her eyes. When names of the dead were being listed at the ministry, the name of Minerva McGonagall came up, and Albus looked at the minister angrily.

"No," he said gruffly. "Not Minerva McGonagall. Minerva Dumbledore." Everyone looked at him, rather surprised, with the exception of the few who knew about their marriage. Without explaining, he stormed back off to the castle. He wanted to be alone.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

Tears flowed freely now as Albus thought of those final moments with his wife. What could he do? He hadn't even said goodbye to her. He just sat there in disbelief as she faded away. And now, he hated himself for it. There was a whooshing noise and the fire dimmed greatly. Albus looked up, shocked and a bit furious at having this happen now.

"Don't blame yourself, Albus," came a voice from behind him. He turned in his chair and wasn't sure of what he saw at first, but then looked shocked. It was Minerva, only she was an apparition. He could see right through her, and he knew that she was not there in flesh. He quickly stood and looked at her. The look on his face caused her to smile. "Yes, Albus, it's me. You're not dreaming and you're not crazy."

"Minerva?" he whispered. He reached out, as she did, and was surprised that he could actually touch her.

"I just came to say that you should not blame yourself for what happened. I've seen you torturing yourself since what happened, and I don't like it one bit. I told you that I haven't really left, but I'm right here, in your mind," pointing to his head, "and right here, in your heart." She pressed a hand on his chest, on the spot that was right over his heart. "And as long as you remember me, I always will be."

"Minerva," he said, "I miss you so much. You've always been there for me, to guide me and comfort me. What do I do without you?" She smiled.

"Just finish out the rest of your life as best you can, living it to the fullest," she replied. "Don't let anything get in your way, not even the fact that we are not together at Hogwarts." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back again. "Good bye, Albus. Take care of Harry."

"I will," he promised. "Good bye, love." With that, she disappeared. Though he still had a heavy heart, he felt much better knowing that he had said good bye and that he had made his peace with her. He fell asleep that night, thinking of her, clutching her pillow and remembering her scent. Mmmm, he thought. Mint. Just what he needed.

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

**A/N2: Well, I hope you like this story, and I know, there seems to be a pattern in the stories I write. Whenever I write a death fic, it seems that it is always Minerva who dies. My muse is kicking me and hitting me over the head with her cane whenever I write one when she dies. But she always forgives me if I get good reviews, so I'm hoping that any good reviews I get come quickly, before we leave on Tuesday and she kills me! LOL! And if she does that, I can't update any of my other stories. If that happens, my friend, Lenora, would take over and probably find some way of turning all my unfinished stories into slashy fics between two characters who were never really a big part of my stories before! (Glares at Lenora). LOL! Hope you guys like this. Always Hopeful**


End file.
